


Always Read the Instructions

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, M/M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i have no idea how to describe this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Ginny comes up with a solution to the problem of Harry shagging her to the point of exhaustion. Bbut when he goes to use it while she's showering with her teammates after practice, she realizes she REALLY should have read the instruction manual.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Gwenog Jones/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Tracey Davis/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Always Read the Instructions

Harry Potter eyed the sex doll Ginny had given him with equal parts apprehensiveness and lust. He’d never fucked a sex toy before, but…it was so _realistic_ looking!

He didn’t mean to fuck Ginny so hard and so often that it left her exhausted the next day and began to interfere with her quidditch career, but he couldn’t help himself. The war was over and he no longer had Voldemort to worry about, and with his life not under threat anymore he found himself unable to resist shagging his sexy girlfriend whenever he had the chance. Ginny assured him that she liked having sex with him; _loved_ it, even. But she needed to have enough energy to be able to mount her broom and fly at full strength for the Harpies, and Harry’s insatiable sex drive was starting to get in the way.

She didn’t want him to go without, though. That’s why she’d recently presented him with a gift: a magical sex doll that looked exactly like her. And it wasn’t just an accurate representation of her; it looked exactly like her, and it looked human. If he hadn’t known better he would have sworn it was just Ginny herself, asleep in bed even though he knew she was currently at practice. She’d promised that the only difference between the doll and the real thing was that the doll would not move or speak, but otherwise it would be just like he was fucking her.

Harry bit his lip, fighting off the strange feeling in his stomach as he pulled back the covers and saw the Ginny doll’s fully nude body. He’d seen that body often enough by now on the real thing, and from the perky breasts, toned stomach and strong freckled legs that leg to a neatly trimmed patch of red over her pussy, this was exactly the same view that had always gotten him so rock hard.

Normally he would have been counting down the hours until Ginny returned from practice so he could shag her, but she had another practice tomorrow and a big game the next day, so she needed to save her strength. It was time for him to try out her gift to him. And as he put his hand on her leg and gave that amazingly lifelike flesh a squeeze, he knew it wasn’t going to be hard for him to get into it.

\--

“Nice work, girls!” Gwenog said, clapping as she led the rest of the Holyhead Harpies into the locker room. “That was a good practice! If we put in that kind of effort in the match, Tutshill isn’t going to know what hit them!”

The rest of the team clapped or shouted out roars of approval, and Ginny joined in. It was the best practice she’d had in weeks, and it was almost entirely down to not being fucked bowlegged in the morning before she left. As much as she loved being fucked by Harry, the man was so horny she couldn’t keep up! She would be sure to give him all the sex he could ever ask for as soon as the match was over, but for the next couple of days preparing for the match was going to have to take priority.

Hermione really was a lifesaver. Ginny had been sure that if anyone could come up with a solution, Hermione and her vaunted brain had to be it. She’d been right. Embarrassed though she’d been, Hermione had pointed her in the right direction. Harry hadn’t tried out the gift yet, or at least he hadn’t before she left, but knowing him he would probably need some relief at some point today.

The seven members of the Harpies filed into the shower, each claiming one of the shower heads for themselves so they could wash off the sweat accumulated from a hard day of flying. Ginny sighed as the warm water began to wash over her. She wasn’t nearly as sore or as tired as she was after a hard fuck from Harry, but the warm water on her sore muscles still felt good. 

She froze when she felt a hand on her leg, squeezing her calf. It wasn’t the first time one of her teammates had copped a playful feel in the showers, but she was more concerned that she hadn’t actually felt anyone sneaking over to her section of the group shower. To her utter confusion, there was no one there next to her when she jerked her head to the side, and there was no hand visible on her leg when she looked down. The pressure was still undeniably there though, and the seemingly invisible hand moved from her calf and across to rub her inner thigh. Ginny bit her lip, both in utter confusion and in arousal.

Her first thought was that one of her teammates had gone all-out on this prank, going so far as to disillusion themselves so she wouldn’t see them. But she discarded that idea immediately. There was no way someone could stand this close to her without being hit by the spray of water, and even if under a disillusionment charm or wearing an invisibility cloak of Harry’s quality, the water still would have bounced off of the invisible witch’s body in a noticeable way. But the water landed as naturally as it would have if there was no one there. There was definitely _something_ there though; the invisible fingers dancing across her skin until they reached her pussy were proof enough of that.

“Uh…G-Gwenog, have you heard anything about ghosts or poltergeists infesting our practice facility?” Ginny asked, trying to speak normally as if there _weren’t_ currently fingers rubbing across her vulva.

“Hell no,” the veteran team captain said, snorting. “We’ve got all sorts of wards to protect against that sort of thing. Why do you ask, Weasley?”

“Yeah, what’s up, Ginny?” Elizabeth Freeman, starting seeker, asked. “You scared of ghosts?” She sounded delighted, as if this would make perfect practical joke fodder.

“No, of course not,” Ginny said, wanting to cut that off before the playful blonde seeker could get any ideas. “Just curious, that’s _a-all!_ ”

Her attempt to act as if everything was normal was quite ruined when two thick fingers pushed inside of her pussy. Ginny might not understand what the fuck was happening or why, but these fingers understood _exactly_ how to please her. She could almost swear that they were moving with a desire to make her feel good, and with intimate knowledge of exactly what worked best for her. There was no simple and straightforward finger banging here, which Ginny was given to understand was something most men defaulted to when using their fingers on a woman. No, these fingers went straight to the curling strokes that she loved so much, and they found her g spot right away. Was that just a stroke of luck, or was there something more at play here?

Ginny couldn’t dwell on that too much, because she was too busy trying not to let on about what was happening to her right now. That was a wasted effort though, because try as she might to hold back her moans, her stiff body posture gave away that something was wrong.

“Okay, seriously, what’s going on?” Angelina asked. “You look like George does when he’s trying not to burst into laughter and give away a prank.”

It wasn’t a prank, not unless she was the one being pranked, but no prank had ever felt this good. Those wicked fingers kept doing their work and sliding across her g spot, and then what felt like a thumb started to apply some gentle pressure to her clit as well. It was that specific combination that allowed Ginny to finally realize what was actually happening here. This was too targeted and too familiar to be anything else: this was the exact technique Harry used when fingering her. Harry wasn’t here, of course, but there was a very accurate replica of her back at home with him at that very moment.

 _‘I really should have listened to Hermione and read the instruction manual before I bought that thing’_ , Ginny thought to herself. Maybe this was how the doll was supposed to work, or maybe she’d made a mistake when keying the doll to her. In either case, Harry was playing with ‘her’ back at home, and the real Ginny was feeling it as strongly and vividly as if he really was there with her, fingering her in the shower with all of her teammates in there with them. And she was as powerless to resist Harry’s fingers as always.

“ _Fuck_!” she moaned. The phantom fingers rubbed and fingered her to an orgasm, and to her mortification she squirted right there in the shower.

“…Did you just cum?” Tracey Davis asked. The former Slytherin beater couldn’t seem to decide whether she was affronted or amused. Ginny moaned again, this time in dismay and humiliation.

“Is _that_ why you were asking about poltergeists, Weasley?” Valmai Morgan, the third chaser alongside Ginny and Angelina, asked. “Getting a little shower action from an invisible friend, are we?” She was clearly joking, but she was more right than she knew. And it wasn’t done. Ginny knew Harry, and she knew he was just getting warmed up.

His fingers left her pussy and his hands explored her body, obviously fondling the doll to get a feel for it. He rubbed her tummy up to her breasts, which he cupped and squeezed. His fingers lightly brushed across her nipples, and Ginny had the thought that at least he was still a considerate lover even with the doll, not tweaking or tugging on the nipples and unknowingly causing the real Ginny pain in the process.

“Guys, I-I don’t, y-you can’t, uh, you should probably leave,” Ginny said.

“Why should I give up my shower because you’re a horny slut?” keeper Lily Moon asked. “Fuck off, Ginny. I need a shower. If the water is turning you on that much, that’s your problem, not mine.”

The other girls seemed to be of a similar mind, and Ginny couldn’t think of how to explain what was really going on. How could she possibly get them to understand _this_?

Soon there wasn’t time to worry about explanations or anything else, because Harry got tired of simply touching her and moved on to his real target. Ginny gasped when she felt what could only be the tip of Harry’s cock pressing against the outer lips of her pussy.

“Oh, Merlin,” she moaned, shaking her head helplessly. Angelina met her eyes, and something in her face made Angelina gasp.

Then it was Ginny’s turn to gasp, because the invisible cock pushed into her. Though her body wasn’t physically moved, from the sensations she felt she could surmise that Harry was on top of the doll and fucking it missionary style. The real Ginny stayed on her feet, but she felt paralyzed and unable to move her body as Harry’s big cock started moving back and forth inside of her.

There wasn’t all that much difference between how he fucked her and how he was fucking the doll now, or there wasn’t much difference in how it felt for Ginny at least. She could feel him pushing in deep over and over again, and she could feel his lips at her throat, licking, kissing, nibbling and sucking at her flesh.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispered. She knew she was putting on a scene that all of her teammates couldn’t help but notice, but it wasn’t like she had any power to stop it. Harry was having fun with his new toy, and in the process he was putting Ginny in the very position she’d been hoping to avoid. He was rocking her world, and even if her teammates couldn’t see or understand what was causing all of this, they could certainly see how Harry’s cock affected her.

“Merlin, look at her,” Elizabeth said. “You could almost swear we’re actually watching her get fucked right now.” They _were_ , in a sense.

“Yeah,” Gwenog muttered. “Maybe we’ve got a poltergeist after all. If so, he’s a horny fucker.”

“Can’t blame him,” Lily Moon said. “If I had a dick I’d probably try to stick it in Ginny too.” Her keeper sounded _very_ aroused.

“…Are you fingering yourself, Lily?” Tracey said slowly.

“Yup!” the keeper said without a hint of shame. Ginny turned her head and saw that Lily was indeed playing with herself, squeezing one of her nipples while her other hand rubbed between her legs. She wasn’t sure how she should feel about her teammate enjoying her unintentional show, but she couldn’t exactly complain.

Harry sped up the force of his fucking, and Ginny screamed as she felt that big, wonderful cock shag her so well. There were two reasons she’d never been able to say no to Harry even as she felt it beginning to affect her performance on the pitch. One was that she loved him and wanted him to be happy. The other was that sex with him was always amazing. Exhausting, yes, but also amazing. And even if he wasn’t here in the locker room with her, she felt the fuck as strongly as if he was. What could Ginny do but moan as her man fucked his new toy, and her as well in the process?

By the time Ginny cried out in her second orgasm of the day, she could hear more moans that suggested Lily wasn’t the only one of her teammates who was pleasuring themselves thanks to her show. As she squirted into the shower again, her teammates became more vocal and demonstrative.

Harry went back for more, as Ginny knew he would; his stamina was a large part of the reason she’d gone to buy the doll in the first place. But he never resorted to the same position twice in a row, nor did he now with his toy. Though Ginny’s actual body wasn’t moved, she could feel the arms pulling her into his lap, hooking under her thighs and settling her down onto his cock. He wound up getting even more adventurous with the position, pulling the doll’s legs back and pinning them behind her head. The real Ginny wasn’t quite this flexible, but he could maneuver and position the doll however he wanted to.

That feeling of having her legs pinned behind her head and essentially being bent in half while he fucked her was more than Ginny could take. The pleasure of his cock combined with the pressure of this unfamiliar and more demanding position took away all of Ginny’s fight. She’d already been feeling weak in the knees, and now her legs gave out on her entirely. With a pitiful whimper, she slid down onto her knees in the shower. The water from her shower head shut off automatically, not that this was even something that registered in her mind.

“You can’t seriously do that and expect me not to react,” Lily moaned. She stepped in front of Ginny, grabbed her arm and brought it between her legs.

“Moon, what the fuck?” Gwenog said. She was trying to be the disciplinarian of the team as usual, but her voice lacked its usual command.

“C’mon, after all that teasing she has to do _something_ for me!” Lily said. Ginny wasn’t teasing her intentionally, of course, but she could see how it could be taken that way. And she didn’t have the power to do anything to stop Lily even had she wanted to, so while Harry continued to contort the doll and fuck it, Ginny’s freckled arm was basically used as a masturbation tool by her keeper.

“I’ve heard of team bonding exercises, but this is more than I expected,” Tracey said. Her breathing was heavy, giving away her own arousal.

“You said it,” Angelina said. And then, moments later: “You too, Valmai?”

The reason for her exclamation became obvious when Valmai stepped in front of Ginny. She apparently wasn’t interested in actually having Ginny touch her like Lily was, but instead simply masturbated right in front of her. Ginny stared and watched in a daze, not sure what to make of any of this. She felt like she should probably feel affronted that Lily was humping her arm and Valmai was fingering herself right in front of her, but Ginny's mind was at least as unfocused as everyone else's, if not more so. They'd been so affected just by watching her; she was the one who had the sensations of Harry's fuck to deal with.

"Fucking _shit_ , that's so deep!" she whined. There was no point in trying to hold back now. The other girls might not understand what was happening with her, but it wasn't like they didn't already know _something_ was happening, so she might as well give in and enjoy it.

Harry may not have ever fucked her this hard, or at the very least he'd never bent her body into such a challenging position while he did so. Her body wasn't _actually_ bent in half like the doll's was, but all of Ginny's senses told her that her legs were in fact pulled behind her head, and Harry was thrusting up into her from below and driving his cock deep. She did the only thing she could. She came, and she came _explosively_.

" _Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ " She couldn't put what she was feeling into words; she just screamed as Harry fucked her into yet another orgasm. Since the doll was apparently more connected to her than she'd anticipated it being, she wondered if Harry was getting a sense of how much he was pleasing/wrecking the real Ginny while he fucked the doll.

"Holy fuck!" Lily whined. The combination of rubbing her pussy across Ginny's hand and arm and Ginny reaching her strongest orgasm of the day (and one of the strongest of her entire life) pushed the keeper beyond her limit. Ginny was only dimly aware of it, so preoccupied was she by the feelings rocking her own body, but her hand and arm were soon coated by Lily's girlcum. It didn't quite stick to her as it normally would have since her body was still wet from the shower, but there was no longer water raining down to wash it off either.

Lily was quickly followed by Valmai, and her orgasm was harder for Ginny to miss since she squirted directly onto her face. Ginny's eyes widened; she'd taken several facials from Harry but this was her first time getting a faceful from a fellow witch. Maybe it was just the aftereffects of the incredible orgasm Harry had just given her via the doll, but it was hotter than she would've expected.

"The Harpies masturbating together in the shower after a practice. You realize this is every male quidditch fan's fantasy come to life, right?" Angelina said.

"It's not really a team fantasy unless the whole team gets involved," Gwenog said. Whether that was a call for a return to reason or for them to descend even deeper into debauchery was open to interpretation, at least until Ginny's captain stepped in front of her and started fingering herself much as Valmai had just been doing.

"I will follow you anywhere, my captain," Elizabeth said dramatically. The flirty seeker walked to Ginny's side, took her freckled arm and led it between her legs. "Mind using those fingers on me, Weasley?"

Ginny just stared up at her, but then her eyes widened as she felt a cooling sensation in her bum. She'd felt that often enough to know what it meant; Harry was preparing to bugger her! She cried out as Harry pushed forward, penetrating the doll's bum.

"Okay, if you're going to make a face like that I _can't_ just sit back and watch," Tracey said. Gwenog's beater partner claimed Ginny's other arm, and as Ginny dealt with the cock buggering 'her', she started to finger both Tracey and Elizabeth without really thinking about it. Both girls moaned happily as Ginny's fingers started pumping, and Gwenog started rubbing and fingering herself faster and harder.

"I'm feeling quite left out right now," Angelina complained, to which Elizabeth laughed.

"You'll have to wait your turn, Johnson," Gwenog said.

"Yes, captain," Angelina said unhappily. Even while fingering herself in the shower, Gwenog was still their leader.

Ginny could close her eyes and picture what Harry was doing back at home. She could see him driving his hips forward and fucking the realistic doll's arse with all his might, making both the fake Ginny and the real Ginny feel it with every thrust. Even if there wasn't actually anything inside of Ginny's bum right now, she felt the buggering as strongly as she ever had. Then he started to slap the doll's arse cheeks in between thrusts, and Ginny could feel the sting of his palm striking her flesh.

And then a hand started spanking the real Ginny, and things got _really_ hard to handle.

"Sorry; couldn't wait," Angelina said. The older ex-Gryffindor continued to spank Ginny, and her spanks mixed with the sensations of Harry's on the doll, overwhelming Ginny. Harry unquestionably hit harder, but it was the combination of the two that really got to her. There was never a moment's rest for her; sometimes they would spank one after the other, other times Harry would spank her left cheek just as Angelina's came down on her right, and there were even a few times they slapped the same side at the same time. Ginny was a sucker for a good spanking, and being spanked by two people simultaneously, all while getting buggered as well, was offering a different spin on all of this that felt incredibly intense.

She wasn't the only one feeling it. Thanks to both the eroticism of the moment and Ginny's fingers which never stopped working no matter how often she was spanked or how deep Harry's cock pushed in her bum, Tracey and Elizabeth both came at roughly the same time, coating her hands and arms. And Gwenog was soon to follow, though she took things to another level by stepping even closer to Ginny, grabbing her head and shoving her cunt against her face while she came.

"That's our captain!" Lily said, giggling. "Gwen's always ready to take control!"

While Gwenog took control, Ginny took a direct shot to the face and into her mouth. She shivered and moaned, and not just because of the buggering/double spanking she was receiving. She'd always admired Gwenog, who had been a great player while she was still a young girl, and having the captain squirt on her face and into her mouth was setting off strange erotic fantasies Ginny hadn't even fully realized she'd had.

Harry came inside of her arse at around the same time that Gwenog's orgasm died off, and when he pulled out and Gwenog stepped back, Ginny thought her strange erotic ordeal might finally be over. But she should have known better. Two things happened in close proximity to each other. She felt the sensation of Harry picking the doll up and sliding her back onto his cock, and she was just coming to terms with that when Angelina came around from the back and stood in front of her.

"Everybody else has had a turn, Ginny," Angelina said. "Only fair if you take care of me too, right?"

Angelina was the teammate Ginny was closest with. She'd even dated Ginny's older brother for a time, though that was no longer a thing. It was probably good that their relationship had ended, because Ginny would have felt weird about eating out her brother's girlfriend. But eating out her sexy fellow chaser came surprisingly naturally to Ginny. Even though she'd never gone down on another girl before (or anyone other than Harry, actually), Ginny didn't let inexperience stop her. Her lust made her bold, and she did what came naturally to her and did her best to recall the things Harry and his magical mouth did for her and recreate them for Angelina.

It seemed to work well enough. As Ginny's tongue made contact with Angelina's clit and her fingers slid inside of her pussy, her older teammate groaned and grabbed her by the hair. Angelina pulled Ginny's head in and pressed her pussy against her face, and Ginny took it as both a sign she was doing a good job and an invitation to kick things up another notch.

" _Shit_ , that's good!" Angelina groaned. Her hands pulled on Ginny's hair hard as she pressed her tongue against her clit more firmly and added another finger inside of her, while on her end Ginny was being bounced up and down on Harry's cock. She could feel her arse smacking down against his thighs and his hands holding her tight as he raised and lowered her. Ginny loved getting on top and riding her man, but since the doll wasn't capable of moving Harry was doing all the work. It was an interesting change of pace, and one that Ginny might have to try the next time she was with Harry for real. Riding him was fun, but having her body bounced up and down by her strong lover seemed like it could offer its own thrills.

Ginny moaned into Angelina's cunt as Harry bounced her to yet another climax, and it set off a chain reaction as Angelina grunted, pulled on Ginny's tresses harder than ever and squirted all over her face.

"Now _that_ was a team-building exercise," Lily said, sounding in awe. Or maybe she was still horny.

"Yeah, I feel closer to you guys than ever," Elizabeth added. Tracey snorted, but their star seeker was undeterred. "Can we do this again in two days to celebrate our victory?"

" _After_ we win, maybe," Gwenog said. "The last thing we need is exhaust ourselves in here before we go out and perform out there."

Truer words had never been spoken. Ginny had given Harry that doll in order to earn herself a bit of a break so she could focus on being at 100% for the match, but what she'd gotten out of it was the same draining shag as always, only now her teammates had joined in too. And as Angelina stepped back, Harry pulled the doll off of his cock, straddled its head and began to fuck its face.

She didn't know if she would be able to walk tomorrow, much less get on her broom and put in a solid effort at practice. She was going to need to read those instructions _thoroughly_ when she got home, and see if there was a way to undo the connection while still giving Harry what he needed.

But hopefully it could be turned off and on, like a switch. She needed her rest, but if Harry wanted to throw the doll down for a bit of fun as soon as the Harpies won, she wouldn't mind a repeat performance.

\--

Hermione looked at the book in front of her, and then reread it, and then reread it again. No matter how many times she looked at it, the passage was still the same.

Apparently there was another aspect to the doll she'd told Ginny about, one that would completely defeat the purpose of why she'd bought it in the first place unless she made sure to deactivate its full function whenever she wanted Harry to be able to use it without shagging her bowlegged. She would have to give her a floo call later to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

She relaxed when she remembered that the shop owner had included a detailed instruction manual with the purchase, so Ginny surely knew all about the features of her new toy. After all, who would ever play with a toy without first reading the instruction manual?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
